IBC-13 Has Big Programming Changes With Four New Shows To Beef Up Its Primetime Ratings
January 22, 2014 IBC-13 had a grand launch for its primetime reprogramming hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus who introduced each new show and its stars on stage. It has been given additional shows as part of the network’s continuing strategy to strengthen its prime-time programming, and further broaden its audience base. "We want to offer a wide range of programs for our audiences. These new shows prove that we are serious in our efforts to improve our programming," Boots Anson-Roa, IBC president and CEO told reporters last week. Starting Monday, last January 6, there will be major programming changes. Right after the 6:30PM news, Express Balita, they'll air the first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador as a girl who will transform into a mermaid. Also starring Marlo Mortel, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B and Kat Alano as Calissa. It aired from Monday to Friday at 7:45PM, is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Panalo Weekend introducing three new shows to beef up its weekend programming. The newest fantasy anthology for kids and families, Tasya Fantasya which will be premiered on January 25, aired every Saturday at 7PM. The first episode, Rapunzel, a magical story of an 18-year old young girl who becoming a princess Rapunzel, to be portrayed by Yassi Pressman who said she thoroughly enjoyed playing the role, with Andre Paras as her leading men. The second episode is Prinsipe Francis with the child star Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and Angel Aquino, followed by The Wishing Fountain with the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi. For the episode Sandyrella, played by Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano in her title role with her 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga as William. The much-awaited return of the drama anthology Love Notes, hosted by the love adviser Joe D'Mango featuring weekly real-life love story send through letters. It will start on January 25, aired every Saturday at 8PM. The first episode, Love at First Sight, is a story of the high school teenage girl Rosalie, to be portrayed by Supersar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano who study the grade school in the same year level and she his boyfriend Bryan, to be portrayed by Superstar Circle 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga who is love her as a high school teenager, as the love team of Liza and Diego. The second episode is Girlfriend for Life with Claudia Barretto and Kobe Paras, followed by To Love and To Someone with Rico dela Paz and Sofia Andres. For the episode Full of Love, they were tring to get the love team of Dominic Roque and Ella Cruz as his leading lady. On January 26, the game show The Million Second Quiz will start, hosted by Robi Domingo. The local version of the US top-rating game show which boasts of its quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake. It will start airing every Sunday at 7PM, after the PBA games. To be hosted by Robi Domingo, follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. With these programming changes, IBC-13 hopes to get the higher ratings on primetime. One of the country's longest-running game shows on Philippine television Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? (Saturdays, 6PM after the PBA games), which began airing in November 13, 2000 and Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar (Sundays, 8PM), which began airing in September 30, 2012, are the successful shows to date in the revamped of IBC-13. It has proven to be a strong contender in the ratings race, even beating the shows aired by leading networks ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. Note: Janella in Wonderland, Tasya Fantasya and Joe D'Mango's Love Notes are set to shot in high-definition (HD) quality. 'The network branding:' :ABS-CBN 2 - Kapamilya :GMA 7 - Kapuso :IBC 13 - Kapinoy :TV5 - Kapatid :UNTV 37 - Kasangbahay :RPN 9 - Kasama